


Forgive Me

by BadBoiReeRee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bird/Human Hybrids, Complicated Relationships, Drunk Sex, F/M, Kinky Harry Potter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiReeRee/pseuds/BadBoiReeRee
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a serious talk about their relationship and Buckbeak sex.
Relationships: Buckbeak/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Forgive Me

Hermione and Draco lay in bed at the top of Gryffindor Tower. It was a quiet Sunday morning, and the sound of thestrals screeching in the distance woke Malfoy up periodically throughout the wee hours. 

_Not fucking again,_ thought Draco wearily.

These days, Draco couldn't sleep at all: his mind was constantly fixated on killing Dumbledore, which was apparently a big deal for _lord-what's-his-name._ He also was VERY conflicted. He had just made passionate love to the woman sleeping next to him, but he had also slept with Buckbeak the night before. It was not entirely consensual, and Draco couldn't think of hippogriffs the same way again. Something about their enormous soul-crushing eyes and _five-dollar footlong sub schlongs_ had impressed itself upon his memory. He was beginning to grow fond of Buckbeak. 

Hermione had almost found out last night when they were together. 

"Draco... what the fuck are _these?"_ she asked quizzically. She was holding up two long silver feathers that she found in Draco's boxers. 

Draco turned red. Hermione frowned and then hit Draco hard in the dick. Draco groaned. Hermione then giggled. 

"You _stupid snake_ , were you planning on making me new quill pens? Wow, so beautiful."

Hermione stroked the feathers and traumatic horse-bird sex related events inundated Draco's highly distressed mind. 

"Mmmm, yep. Th-that's what they are. Y-you found out my secret..." he wheezed, clutching his bruised golden snitches. 

But Draco knew that he wouldn't be able to keep that secret for long. Hermione was too smart, and Draco also wanted some goddamn peace of mind. The way that Voldemort gently caressed his tender buttcheeks also instilled within him a desire to leave. He wanted to start fresh, to have something real, for himself. Not something imposed upon him - like _killing an old man_ and _being saddled by a horse-bird._

No more deceptions; no more lies. 

\---

Draco turned to the sleeping beauty next to him and tugged at her soft cotton Gryffindor nightgown. She stirred.

" _Hmmmm,_ w-what...?" Hermione said groggily.

"H-Hermione, I... I have something that I need to tell you."

"Ugh, can't it wait till later?" Hermione's groaned as she pushed her head further into the pillow.

"I can't believe we had that ENTIRE BOTTLE of vodka pumpkin juice. _Guuuuuuhhhh..."_ Hermione moaned, rubbing the sides of her temples. Light gently gave form to the dark blue circles under her eyes and her many backtatoos of Severus Snape. 

_Those are things that I NEED to ask her about later,_ thought Draco.

He nudged her again and whimpered,

"H-Hermione, p-please, this is important."

Hermione turned and looked at Draco, her eyes scanning his very distraught and haunted countenance. 

"Draco, what the hell. _What's the fuck is it?"_

Draco fiddled with his fingers. 

"S-something happened two nights ago. Something I'm not proud of..." he stammered. 

Then he looked away, outside the window to see professor Lupin in werewolf form chewing on Dean Thomas's severed arm. 

Hermione sat up slowly and then looked into his eyes with her dark and logo-rhythmically perfect eyes. He loved it when she looked at him deeply, but this was not the right time to be turned on...

"Well, out with it. What the hell is going on? Are you- " she recoiled. 

Then she grabbed his hand tightly. 

"Are you already seeing someone?" 

Draco's eyes opened wide in shock. 

"No, NO!" he exclaimed.

Draco paused.

"Well, I mean, it's not really someone. I had an experience with uh..."

"With "uh" _WHAT?"_ Hermione asked, her irritation and anger growing. 

Draco let out a deep breath. _Come on, you've got to tell her. This should be much easier than having to kill Dumbledore. Come on stupid._

He sighed and then looked her in the eyes.

"Hermione... I slept with Buckbeak two nights ago in Hogsmeade. It was the night before last. I-I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you before, but I was just so happy that you were with me, and fuck, I couldn't actually believe it. So much has been happening in my life, what with _killing_ Dumbled-, I-I mean, _pleasing_ Dumbledore, - I MEAN.... GREETING Dumbledore, that I lost track."

He then grasped her hand. 

"But he doesn't matter to me, not like you do." He gently held her fingers in his own.

_"Please, forgive me."_

Draco looked at Hermione. She stared at him in silence, her mouth partially opened.

"Come on, it's not like I e-enjoyed....it," he said conflictedly.

Hermione withdrew her hand from Draco's and turned away. It felt like hours until she next spoke, in a slow and empty voice. 

"Draco, I have a _secret_ too."

"Wh-what secret?" 

"I... I've been seeing someone too. We've been together for some time, and I really like him. I wouldn't want to end our relationship for anything."

She turned, her hair cascading on her shoulders the way long, flowing, water-like hair does. 

"Is it, Snape?" Draco asked, fear creeping into his throat, just like Buckbeak's giant horse-bird membrum virile had before.

"Yes, Wh-, how did you know?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Draco looked at the tats all over her body. 

"Uh, just a wild guess."

Hermione blushed. 

"Well, it seems that we both have our secrets."

They both paused. Then Hermione punched Draco hard on the arm. 

"Hey, what was THAT for?!" Draco squealed, rubbing his tender, pencil-thin arm. 

"For not telling me. And for having sex with a HIPPOGRIFF." 

Draco sighed. 

"What are you speciecist, now? Come on Hermione."

Hermione laughed. The tension slowly dispelled between the two, like magic. Then Hermione's eyes lit up: a thought suddenly occurred to her. She hit him again on the other arm, dislocating his other shoulder. 

_"OWWWWWW!!!"_ yelped Draco.

"Hey, Draco, how would you feel about having an _open_ relationship?" Hermione asked eagerly, licking her lips. 

"W-WHAT?!" 

"You know, that way we can still see other people, or species, of our choosing. Being exclusive is so boring anyway."

 _She thinks I'm boring?_ thought Draco in sadness.

"Yeah, YEAH. That's what we'll do. And-"

Hermione moved towards Draco's ear and whispered.

"I've always wanted to do it with a _hippogrif_ before. Maybe you can bring Buckbeak with you next time."

Draco sat in the bed, slightly turned on and horrified. 

Hermione was giggling maniacally.

"And, _Severus_ can join us too. He can give you a few pointers, cause babe, you _desperately_ need them." She laughed.

 _Fuck, this is what I get for being honest,_ bemoaned Draco in his head. 

_I should have just killed Dumbledore and done what I was asked. God dammit._

**To be continued...**


End file.
